Star Trek: The Star Lighters
by Retro-kat
Summary: An epic Adventure, a new crew, a new ship and a new generation of fighters… Follow this on going crew on their adventures.


The Star Lighters - 'A fight for freedom' - By Retro-Kat  
  
An epic Adventure, a new crew, a new ship and a new generation of fighters.. Follow this on going crew on their adventures.  
  
A child was screaming out in the street as bombs rained down on the land around them, there was nothing they could do but these strange aliens were overrunning them and causing havoc as the main city crumbled. They had come in the night and now the sky was lit up as the fires exhumed buildings and the people who lived in them there was no escape as bomb after bomb came from the sky. An older adult ran into the child and knocked her down, he kept running but turned back and helped her to her feet. He looked up as this blue light came towards him from the sky and then nothing. The planet was under bombardment all their military installations had been destroyed their only means of defence against this planetary assault were useless as their starships had only just attained warp drive and now they were being conquered.  
  
Only one starship had broken through the line of fire and with their limited supply of technology and energy set course away from there home at warp 1, it was all they could achieve after years of working on this project. They were now in hope to find someone who would help them defend what they had taken so long to built.  
  
75 years later.  
  
Stardate 241103, today our training is over and we've handed out all the promotions and in each case they've all deserved what they've been given. The only person who stood out through this ordeal was Lt. Cmdr Jennifer Wood, she performed above and beyond duty so we have given her command of the squadron the other's have accepted her role without any complaints as they have all felt the same and now we are on course too intercept the U.S.S Star lighter with her new batch of pilots. I Captain Monaho with my old crew are ready to accept this new vessel with open arms she's fresh from space dock and needs a well established crew to serve her and since my vessel was destroyed Starfleet saw it as an opportunity for me and my crew too get back out into space. From their we have been given orders too patrol the Neutral zone as the hostilities between the Romulan's is growing again and they want us to fire out a brushfire to keep them at bay, we are nearly at our destination so end log.  
  
The transport vessel was old and was groaning and creaking under every pulse of the warp engines, why they couldn't send the crew on a starship made no sense it would of made the journey faster and smoother and not be in their current status that they were in. A crew of 100 plus 25 pilots and the transports vessel crew of 30 in one bulk of a starship for its size was somewhat cramped but all together they weren't in the transport for long. The crew was lined up in chairs, their were no quarters or facilities aboard too comprehend with their needs for relaxation all the equipment and clothes had been shipped on ahead in advance so no one was carrying any luggage. It had captain Monaho at a loss why Starfleet still did this, well the U.S.S Star lighter was meant to be a ship of the line for its type and class after the prototype. Why couldn't of it come to them, but this time technology from the Klingons had been imbedded in its hull along with the Federations. This was done because the continuing peace with the warrior race was at an all time high, the U.S.S. Star lighter was really a carrier with medium armaments, good sensors and improved engines. The real improvements was the fighters it was carrying, self sufficient fighters that were meant to be used in the dominion war but their was too many flaws in their design which evidently have been ironed out and to be tested in case the Romulan's decided to take action against the Federation which they did quite often these days attacking the outposts testing the flatbed of the newer Starfleet technology. The Star lighter was primarily a research vessel and for reconnaissance so it was quick and could defend itself, it had all the usual combatants phaser's and torpedoes but also the newly revived phaser turrets and the even newer quantum turrets allowing the quantum torpedoes to be fired in any direction once deployed. But the fighters were the hardware and had warp 9 capability and could sustain it for ten hours, phaser cannons with Balto torpedoes a stronger version of the Quantum torpedo at half the size. They were made by Steven Balto a human scientist back on Earth they weren't that well used for starships but were great on shuttles, so it was testing phase for these new fighters to see if they could be equipped on starships for future purposes.  
  
"How much longer do you think we have to stay on this dilapidated starship?" Asked Delby as the android turned to the second officer. What was amazing about this Android it had asked its creator to be asexual, as it really couldn't decide whether it wanted to be male or female as they both had good qualities. Delby had been built with a child's memory and as she got older she learnt more, it was stored in her positronic brain. So she learnt new things everyday, just like a human child would.  
  
"I am unsure Commander Delby, however I would estimate a time of arrival of 20 minutes." Shran was an Andorian she had joined the crew over two years ago when the former second officer was killed in a landslide, she had filled the role nicely but didn't have the same stylised command structure of her predecessor.  
  
The constant chatter could be heard around the senior officers, they sat and watched as the portholes showed them the all too familiar stars streaking past the starship as they sustained a speed faster then light. Captain Monaho was sitting forwards, and was looking at a large scar on the back of his hand, the painful memory of watching his second officer burned deep into his soul he could see him dying under those rocks. He blamed himself for it as it was he who ordered everyone to stand down but he was unaware that the natives of the planet had set a landslide in motion and by the time they realised it was too late too save him. The scar on the back of his hand had been caused as he had tried to rescue his fellow officer and a boulder fell on his hand and had crushed it quite badly, after many hours on reconstruction and weeks of the motives to learn how to use his hand again after the damage. He had, had the choice of having his scar removed but he wanted it left as a reminder to himself and his crew to be always ready and aware of the trials tribulations to be faced on the distant worlds they would encounter. Also to personally remind him, that he wouldn't allow another member of his crew to be killed.  
  
"Commander Delby, will you prepare the crew for arrival at Drydock!" He had checked his chronowatch and if this old freighter was predictable as it was reliable then they should be on time. Well he hoped so anyway. His FO left him for a second and wandered among the crew telling them to get ready too depart, he watched as she arrived at the pilots of there new fighters they were talking amongst themselves and then they stopped. Jennifer the team of the squadron, began talking with Delby and then a raucous peal of laughter and shouts filled the cabin. They clapped each other on the back and were celebrating, Delby had returned, and she began to tell the captain what had happened.  
  
"Well I told them too prepare themselves as we will be arriving soon. That Jennifer stood up and poked fun at what I said then turned around to me and apologised as she didn't really mean it, because it was just dull being on this freighter."  
  
The captain quickly hid a smirk, now wasn't the time but he could understand why she had done it. This vessel had brought the morale of the crew down and once they had arrived on the new starship he was going to make and inquest on why they had done it.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
